Defying Gravity
by Purplemally
Summary: What if Kurt never met Blaine, after "Never been kissed"? What if Blaine never gave Kurt the courage to hold on?   Collection of one-shot    As everything I write, this is for Aetheriata
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Defying Gravity  
><strong>Chapter title: <strong>Kiss me goodbye  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kurtofsky - Kurt/Dave  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T - PG 13  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Character death, What if?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Nothing is mine - as you know, I guess.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>What if Kurt never met Blaine, after "Never been kissed"? What if Blaine never gave Kurt the courage to hold on?**  
>Author's note: <strong>This is the firt thing I've ever wrote abour Glee - and Kurtofsky too, of course. Please, be gentle.  
>As everything I write, this is for Aetheriata.<p>

**Kiss me goodbye**

You've always liked the feeling of the wind on your skin.  
>As a child, at every single blast of wind, you always stopped: you stood, enjoying the moment. The wind caresses made you feel shivers all over your body, and just for a moment you felt alive. All of that just because of that skin that now you keep taking care of almost obsessively: 'cause, you know, you need to shine. You need to be always at your best, to be always the light that illuminates the room you are in.<br>You've never thought that someday, today, you'd be able to be satisfied by going out as a feeble little flame. The darkness around you finally won, killing your light day by day.

The squares of the terrace are coarse, you can feel them trough you new Alexander McQueen trousers.  
>Your legs, dangling on top of the emptyness, make you seem like an old ruined doll: and, truth be told, you are an old doll aren't you?<p>

It's them, your family, your friends... They could look at you forever, but they won't ever see you for real. It's in your blood, Kurt, in your DNA. You can't run from the consequences of your nature and they know it. What can they do?  
>You were born wrong.<p>

And then... Go, Kurt. That's why you are here.  
>Defy gravity.<br>It's time to close your eyes and jump.

Did you kiss someone goodbye, Kurt? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Defying Gravity  
><strong>Chapter title: <strong>I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you know

**I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you know**

Do you still remember the taste of his lips? Can you turn back time?  
>Do you still remeber his perfume?<br>You are sad, Dave. You are like a wreck in the deepest and wildest ocean and, above all, you are alone. There is nothing left for you anymore, so you hide here, looking for forgivness from a carved stone. There is _his _name on that stone.  
>He's never been really with you, right? You've always pushed him away, even when obviously it was not his pourpose to be with you: on principle, you chased him away for fear of him finding out who you really are. It does not make any sense, does it? You can't pushed away something that it's not there.<br>But you did. Congratulations, Dave: you did the impossible.

Do you feel guilty, Dave? What's that feeling that torments your stomach, breaks your head, makes your hands as cold as ice?  
>You know it, Dave: it's regret. Or maybe it's remorse: in the end they are the same thing, aren't they?<br>"I am sorry, Kurt. So.. so sorry." You wishper, being surprised yourself by your voice: alcool kneaned you toung, uhm?

Remorse for kissing him, for ruining that perfect human being you were just jealous of. His light made you blind, am I right? You eyes hurt when you saw him: as the rest of your body, of couse.

But you shone too, for a few seconds.  
>How does it feel to shine like that?<br>How does it feel to kill the brightest star of the universe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Defying Gravity  
><strong>Chapter title: <strong>And maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me.  
><strong>Author's note: <strong>And now... a drabble. I know, the more I write, the less I write.

**And maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me**

More than one year has passed since the last time you visited his grave, do you remember?  
>But it feels like you've always been there, kneeling in front of a stone.<br>Do you still wonder why he's not answering you back?  
>Would you still look at that silent picture?<br>You never understood why they chose such a trivial picture. Then, you realized that there was not a picture in the entire world that could really express the beauty of his face.  
>Every picture would have been just a pale imitation.<br>And in that moment you realized how much you wanted his courage.  
>When he spread his wings... he saved you, didn't he? <p>


End file.
